


Acceptance

by rudolphsb9



Series: Gun Metal and Bulletproof Skin [14]
Category: Hitman: Agent 47 (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudolphsb9/pseuds/rudolphsb9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The improvised date worked a lot better than Katia had expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

Fandom: Hitman: Agent 47  
Rating: PG/T  
Characters: John Smith; Katia Van Dees  
Relationship: John Smith/Katia Van Dees  
Summary: Their improvised date is more successful than Katia anticipated.

~~~

“Much nicer than that German hotel,” Katia remarked with a smile. John held her hands loosely behind her as they walked into the penthouse suite of a fancy hotel in the city. The gala had ended prematurely earlier that evening with a crafty little bang organized by Katia that killed only one but injured a few others so it looked more like an accident, and afterward John showed Katia a few places in Barcelona that he knew well and enjoyed in the past. Now, at after 1:30 AM, he and Katia were padding across the earthy green carpet of the suite. He was missing his suit jacket and his bow tie was undone, and the fabric of her dress was loose, the back halfway unzipped. Katia chuckled a little through her buzz and kicked off her shoes, letting her toes sink into the carpet.

“I thought you liked the Hotel Franke,” John replied.

“Love it,” Katia replied over her shoulder, and she turned to face him, taking his hands again as she backed up, leading him deeper into the suite. “But this is better.” She let a playful smile dance over her lips.

“So…you know we technically just went out, right?”

“Yes.”

“Um…what do you think?”

“I told you, John. I’m happy with what we have now and if I feel the need to change it I’ll let you know,” she chided gently. “But you do know a thing or two about showing a girl a good time. And improvising. So in general not bad.”

John smiled a little as he followed her. “Do you wanna do it again sometime?”

Katia smirked a little, pulling him close until they were chest to chest. She gently released his hands and moved her hands to his hips. “Kiss me, John,” she said, cocking an eyebrow. He laughed and complied readily, his arms wrapping around her and a hand reaching up to undo what remained of her carefully crafted up-do. Katia slid her hands around his waist, pressing him close. After several moments the kiss broke apart, and Katia looked up at him. “We can do it a few more times,” she said, if we keep having that much fun.”

“Oh, we can have more fun than that,” he remarked with a smirk, and he kissed her again and pushed her into the bedroom, easing her back and settling on top of her.


End file.
